megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Man: The Bombastic Escapade
Bomb Man: The Bombastic Escapade is a conceptual Mega Man fangame by D-BoyWheeler. In this idea, Bomb Man takes on the Evil Energy, but to reach it he must first face the Dark Sculptors, which are this game's version of "Robot Masters". Bomb Man starts out with his Hyper Bomb. Introduction Story Text 20XX {Scene of Bomb Man waking up.} Text Not long after Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left this world, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock, past Robot Masters were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. Bomb Man was one of them. {Bomb Man blasting a decrepit building.} Text Bomb Man resumed his duties of clearing old structures as well as preparing areas for new construction. {Black screen.} Text The one day... {Bomb Man clears some rock away for quarrying.} Text Bomb Man had helped burst open a possible quarry, when... {Bomb Man sees a purple sphere.} Text The Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo faced long ago had returned. {Bomb Man prepares one of his Hyper Bombs.} Text Bomb Man prepares his Hyper Bomb weapon and prepares to counter. Stages and Bosses Introductory Stage Stage: Orb City (his stage in the original Mega Man) Boss: Evil Energy Joe (a Sniper Joe powered by Evil Energy--fires a three-way shot. Attack when his shield is removed) Stage Select The bosses here (serve as "Robot Masters") are called the Dark Sculptors. Burning Engraver {Fire Element} Weapon: Molotov Blast (a flame bomb; sends a fire geyser upward, similar to Flame Burst in Mega Man 6) Weakness: Splasher Bomb Aquatic Etcher {Water Element} Weapon: Splasher Bomb (a water bomb that sends out some large spheres of water when it explodes) Weakness: Static Boomer Shock Sculptic {Electric Element} Weapon: Static Boomer (a bomb that creates a brief electric web; can stun enemies as well as damage) Weakness: Exploding Axe (Boss also has a submarine) Spike Chisler {Needle Element} Weapon: Chisel Mine (a large mine that sends out needles in eight directions when it explodes) Weakness: Molotov Blast Floral Carver {Flower weapon} Weapon: Petal Burster (an orb that explodes and creates a "galaxy spiral" of flower petals) Weakness: Firecracker Bug (Boss also has a jet board) Wing Artisan {Jet-themed} Weapon: Air Burst (a small bomb that sends out a tornado (similar to Tornado Hold in Mega Man 8) Weakness: Petal Burster Engraving Axeman {Axe-themed} Weapon: Exploding Axe (as the name implies, it's a large axe head that explodes when it hits a target) Weakness: Chisel Mine Ladybird Lapidary {Insect-themed} Weapon: Firecracker Bug (a flying ladybug droid that follows a target (similar to Hornet Chaser in Mega Man 9), and explodes on impact) Weakness: Air Burst Final Stage: Evil Energy Mines Evil Energy Mines Stage 1: Ravine Outside Boss: Slate Dragon (stone version of Mecha Dragon) (Weak to Splasher Bomb--hit its head) Evil Energy Mines Stage 2: Mine Tunnels (includes mine-cart platforms) Boss: Drill Tank (weak to Static Boomer--hit the orb above the large main drill) Evil Energy Mines Stage 3: Outside Mine Base Boss: Buebeam Beak (four super-charged Beaks, similar to "Buebeam Trap"; weak to Chisel Mine--attack when the Beaks are open) Evil Energy Mines Stage 4: Mine Base Halls Boss: Limestone Tortoise (weak to Petal Burster--hit its head when it's out of its shell) Evil Energy Mines Stage 5: Mine Base Security Sector Boss: Piko Wall (similar to Piko Piko Master; weak to Air Burst) Evil Energy Mines Stage 6: Mine Base Master Sector {Boss Rush here} Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Cut Man Clone (weak to Exploding Axe) --Form 2: Black Crystal Devil (use default Hyper Bomb, and hit the eye) Category:Conceptual fan games